Staring at Sound
by naboru narluin
Summary: Soundwave gets a more or less nasty surprise when he tries to get intel from Sideswipe. / PWP, smut of the plug'n'play variety, masochism, (digital) painplay(?), dub-con / Sideswipe/Soundwave


**Title:** Staring at Sound  
**Continuity:** G1  
**Warnings:** PWP, smut of the plug'n'play variety, masochism, (digital) painplay(?), dub-con  
**Pairing:** Sideswipe/Soundwave  
**Rating:** R  
**Summary:** Soundwave gets a more or less nasty surprise when he tries to get intel from Sideswipe.  
**Disclaimer:** Sadly, I own nothing.  
**Beta:** ultharkitty

**Note:** Old fic eventually posted. Thanks to ultharkitty. :)  
In my head canon Sunstreaker and Sideswipe are one twisted pile of slag, and Sideswipe has a certain kink.

* * *

**Staring at Sound**

Sideswipe was slowly dragged out of his daze by _something_, which nagged at his processor.

He remembered the Combaticons, an explosion which shocked him to his core, and then blackness. Apparently, he'd lost Sunstreaker, and that wasn't good at all, but he couldn't sense the energy signature of the Combaticons either, so he didn't need to worry about them.

At first he refused to online his optics. He didn't want to know where he was, but when the _pressure_ in his head increased, he gave in and booted them up.

His view was a blurry grey, flickering badly before it eventually became stable. It made him wish he'd never regained his vision in the first place.

In front of him, only a few feet away, sat Soundwave - silent, focused, and fixing him with his visor.

Sideswipe didn't speak. His processor automatically gathered all information about the Decepticon's communications officer, but the process stopped in mid action. Sideswipe's engine released a growl.

Soundwave would have to use his telepathic abilities at every available Autobot; Sideswipe should have thought of that. It was clearly not one of his days.

There was a small huff from Soundwave when the front liner had finished his thought, a sign that his thought processes were being watched.

Sideswipe's CPU didn't quite ache. The other presence was merely a shadow in his mind, though as dangerous as an avalanche about to break loose, and the Autobot knew it.

A shiver ran down Sideswipe's back struts, which wasn't elicited by fear.

Soundwave tilted his head, and Sideswipe couldn't hide his grin.

Thoughts much too easy to read for the Decepticon, not hidden behind any kind of firewall, were processed.

_You chose the wrong mech for your games…_

The lingering mind in his processor thrilled him more than he wanted, but he decided that it would be worth the risk.

_…and I'm still a warrior._

Sideswipe hadn't even finished his thought when he pounced at the Decepticon. After the short fight with the Combaticons, his battle programming was still online. Independent of his general CPU, it sent orders to move on its own.

The motions were quick, sudden and, due to the separation of his conscious thought and his battle protocols, unforeseen for Soundwave, who couldn't react fast enough.

Sideswipe pressed Soundwave's wrists to the ground, glaring at him in rage and pleasant anticipation. Under him, the communications officer tried to free himself, but the attack had been too unexpected, and his concentration was still focused on the Autobot's main processor. Furthermore, Sideswipe didn't tolerate any weakness in the attempts to get up, pushing him even harder to the ground.

"You wanna hack my processor, don't ya? _Fine_! Then do it _right!_" Sideswipe spat, vocaliser scratching. "_Order_ me to let you go!"

He powered his firewalls up to their maximum, waiting for an attack against his mind. It came an astrosecond later, and hit him hard.

The first firewall broke easily; the code was ripped apart, rewritten or deleted, leaving Sideswipe's auto defence mechanisms helpless when Soundwave attacked the next protective program.

Sideswipe shuddered. It hurt. Felling his codes being destroyed cut in his processor, in his mind, making his security systems work faster, more aggressive, but he deleted the automatic command, and let Soundwave do his work.

The Decepticon seemed to notice Sideswipe's reluctance to fight him and stopped for a moment.

"Don't stop! Or don't you wanna get free?!" The words sounded almost desperate. The grip around the wrists became tighter, and Sideswipe earned himself a suppressed hiss.

One firewall down, the foreign consciousness in his head began to spread and feel horrid. It stressed his processor, but this wasn't enough. Sideswipe let out an anxious sigh, and his cooling system whirled to life.

"Just… hack into me, you slaggin' piece of scr…AH!"

Soundwave hit another security program. This time he needed longer, and Sideswipe felt every step of the system's destruction. The pain grew fast, and with it arousal. Current built up as his body reacted to the attack, and to the repressed counter-measures. It flowed over his unprotected circuits and thoughts, and made everything hurt even more.

The first of his systems began to glitch, announced in the corner in Sideswipe's HUD, but he didn't care.

The shivering increased the further Soundwave dove into his mind; fighting one firewall after the next, deleting the codes, and leaving a trail of virtual devastation.

Sideswipe moaned helplessly, which caused Soundwave to pause. The Autobot leaned low, barley able to hold himself up, their chests grinding together.

"Break me…" The voice was near Soundwave's audios when Sideswipe whispered, and it sounded like begging.

This time Soundwave shuddered, but Sideswipe didn't notice. Much too preoccupied with the pain in his CPU and his overwrought systems, lost in the uncontrollable charge in his body.

Pain. Pleasure.

The next firewall broke. Pain.

A whimper, almost inaudible in a vocaliser full of static, and Sideswipe bit deep into Soundwave's neck cables.

He pressed his chassis closer to Soundwave's, trying to conduct at least a little current into the other's frame, but it wasn't enough. His body still produced plenty of excess energy, all too much for only one system, and he gave in as the physical ache became too intense.

Letting one arm go, he fumbled for the Decepticon's interface plating. His concentration almost slipped when the next protection coding was destroyed, letting loose a glorious flood of digital pain.

He bit even harder. His glossa felt wet with energon, but he wasn't able to process the taste.

Still searching, the pleasure almost made him forget what his hands were looking for. His digits traced over the rim of foreign plating, dug into seams and triggered a static moan from Soundwave.

And then he found it.

He didn't take long, with a few practiced waves of his hand the connection was made, and the current was almost drained from his body into the one beneath him.

Soundwave's actions stopped for an eternity which lasted all of three astroseconds, and his free hand grabbed for purchase on Sideswipe's upper arm. The communications officer didn't make a sound, but Sideswipe felt the growing arousal over the link.

Sideswipe sat up, at least enough to look at Soundwave's face, or what he could see of it, and pressed the remaining hand in his grip harder to the ground. His optics flickered due to a malfunction in his stressed processor.

"You wanna stop here…?" His voice was as strained as his other systems. Nevertheless, he managed a quick smirk, before Soundwave sent the electricity back into Sideswipe. His expression was a reflection of the agonized scream his vocaliser was unable to produce.

Soundwave broke through the next defence, and Sideswipe lost it. He couldn't control his actions any longer, the grip around the wrist tightened, loosened, tightened. The shuddering became wild spasms, and he could no longer discern pain from pleasure, noise from taste, and feeling from numbness.

Then Sideswipe's last line fell.

His core programming lay bare, leaving him completely exposed, and he knew it was wrong. But the arousal still built up, and he was sickened at himself, though at this point even the disgust felt good.

He didn't care what Soundwave might do, once this was over. All that mattered was the overload, which was so close, and still unwelcome, because it meant the ending of his thrill.

_Not yet…_

Sideswipe didn't know if he was thinking it, or if the words really left his vocaliser.

He needed that _feeling_ just a little longer; only an astrosecond more.

His processor was sore, aching at every attempt to regain control, and Sideswipe loved it.

Then it was over.

Soundwave's own overload backfired into Sideswipe's systems. The current ran over his every line; every circuit and every single part of his processor was caught in it.

Seemingly at lightspeed a flash of forgotten memories rushed through his inner vision. His scanners were pushed to their maximum, capturing even the smallest information of his surroundings, and imprinted them in his very core, with a pain which only could be described as delightful.

His body crashed over Soundwave's, and became numb.

* * *

Sideswipe couldn't tell how long he had lain without moving. A few of his systems still malfunctioned, and the foreign - hostile - presence remained in his mind.

Neither Soundwave nor Sideswipe had bothered to cut their connection and the Autobot thought the Decepticon had forgotten about it.

Everything hurt, but this was nothing new.

Sideswipe grinned when he felt the lingering remnants of surprise from Soundwave, which probably had been there all the time, but not consciously for Sideswipe hidden beneath the stronger sensations.

Maybe it was a good day after all.

Within a few astroseconds Sideswipe rebuilt his firewalls and threw Soundwave out of his head, leaving only the last though slipping through.

_You clearly chose the wrong mech._

The frontliner didn't know the communication officer's reaction to that, and he honestly didn't care. He just wanted to get out of there. Wherever 'there' was. He looked around and became aware of his surroundings for the first time. They were in some kind of cave. The ground was damp, but it was too dark to make out where the wetness came from.

He activated his battle programming again, and let his fist speak for him as he slammed it into Soundwave's face.

He knew it wouldn't take the Decepticon offline, but it was enough to buy some time, and he certainly needed the rest of his energy for his escape. Quickly, he transformed, cursed the rough ground, and sped away.

Already he could hear Sunstreaker's voice bickering at him, complaining that he'd got himself lost.


End file.
